Start Again
by Brooklyn-Storm
Summary: Sequel to my story: To Choose. Brook and Emmett have a run in with the Volturi, which leads to questions about her state.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, My name is Brook. I've had quite the adventure in the past few years.

I live in La Push, the Quileute reservation outside of Forks, Washington. For seventeen years, I had no idea who my parents were. Sam Uley told me that he knew my father, but that he had told Sam not to tell me who he was. Sam is my legal guardian.

Then there is the Pack, the werewolves. I don't really feel like naming them all, but Paul was my best friend since I have been born. When he turned sixteen, Paul's parents let him get emancipated and he moved out. I moved in with Paul in a small house and lived there for about a month before the excitement started.

It all started when I met the Cullens. Alice was the first one I met, and we were friends from the start. I was immediately told that I shouldn't be hanging around with them, on the count that they weren't allowed inside the reservation by Sam.

Being a stubborn teenager, I of course ignored him.

Soon, I met the other Cullens. Edward, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle were very polite to me, and Carlisle treated my many head injuries.

I didn't find out about the "family secret" until I was told about the Pack, about three months after meeting Emmett. And even then, it didn't bother me. I continued to hang out with the Cullens more and more.

Soon, Emmett started spending more time with me, and less time with Rosalie. I was told soon after by Alice that they were having relationship issues.

In April, I was pulled from class by Alice to watch Emmett and Rosalie finish it in the parking lot. When I comforted him, he took me to a meadow in the forest where we must have stayed for hours, simply holding each other.

He then took me to the border, where my bike, Sam and Jacob were waiting. They yelled at me, and I went home. Paul and I stayed up playing Halo for two hours, then started off for bed.

Before I could make it to my room, Paul kissed me. Having had dated, and broken up with, Paul for a year before any of this, I still found that I had feelings for him, they just didn't match his. I made him stop.

The next day, it was sunny, so I went to the Cullens and watched TV with Emmett all day, slept on his couch all night.

All of the next day, I helped him fix his car.

That night, I found out I was a werewolf. I phased back and forth many times that night, and ended up staying at Sam and Emily's. Sam told me the next day that I had to become accustomed to Emmett's scent, so I did.

For three nights, I put my nose right in one of Emmett's sweatshirt and inhaled as deeply as I could all night.

On the fourth night, everything changed.

On patrol, I heard Paul's thoughts, all he thought was _He's dead he's dead he's dead_.

I followed him to where he was going, to kill Emmett in the forest.

After pushing him out of the way, Emmett asked who I was. Being in my wolf form, I couldn't speak. I don't really think I would have been able to anyway. I phased back, and Emmett took me in his arms and kissed me. While he was kissing me, Paul slashed his claws across my back, over my spine and knocked me unconscious.

To save me, Emmett had to bite me. Being a werewolf, I react differently to Vampire Venom. It's pure poison to me. The theory was that if the right amount was administered to me, my heart would beat fast enough to save me.

When he did, I imprinted on him.

He got it just right.

Over the next three days, I burned. I got all the pain of being turned into a vampire with none of the aftereffect. Three things were different when I came out of it.

First: I had fangs. My canine teeth were twice as large.

Second: My body temperature was a nice 96.6 degrees.

Third: I could hear the Pack members' thoughts when we were in our human form. Kind of like Edward's talent, but I could only hear the Pack.

I also learned that Sam was my father. After seventeen years of living with him, he had been the man I'd been looking for all along.

The worst part was when I learned what Emmett had done. After Paul had attacked me, Emmett lost it and killed him. It was rough for all of us, but maybe more so for me. I honestly believed until Emmett shook it into me that Paul dying was my fault. If I hadn't have stepped in, Emmett would not have lost his control and killed him.

Sam, Edward, and Emmett all quickly took the thought from my head.

Now my life is back to normal… well, as normal as it was. No one has seen Rose since she left, and me and Emmett are very happy.

But, we're starting a new story now. And deeper we dive into my words.


	2. Indecision

Emmett kept his arm around me protectively as we stood in front of the gravestone that was much too new in the warm, cloudy Ju

Emmett kept his arm around me protectively as we stood in front of the gravestone that was much too new in the warm, cloudy June day, the light rain falling from the sky only helping wet my face as the tears eased down my cheeks.

Paul's funeral had been the only excuse the Cullens had had to come onto Quileute land. In actuality, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward were the only ones to show up. The service had been over for almost two hours now, and still Emmett and I stood looking down where Paul lay.

"Come on, Brook," Emmett said gently to me as he folded me into his arms. "It's time to go home."

I felt the knife in my heart twist painfully. My home had been Paul's home, but the Cullen's house was my new abode. Sam had let them take me in, knowing it was too painful for me to be in La Push.

My father, Sam, had decided that I was right in saying he didn't have much of a say in my life. He had left me in the dark my entire existence, so now the tables had turned. He didn't poke around in my life, and honestly, I didn't care. I was mad at him for not telling me, for lying to me, and for not being there when I needed a dad.

So, once in the concealing safety of the woods, Emmett, the object of my imprint, kissed me. It was short and sweet, and as soon as he released me, I heard Sam's thoughts in my head.

_Brook, wait._ It was an Alpha command, so I was rooted to the spot.

He came up in his wolf form. _Where are you going?_

"Home. With Emmett," I said it bluntly, emotionless.

_Are you coming back tomorrow?_

I shrugged and turned back to Emmett, who slung me onto his back. "I don't know. Maybe."

_Fine. Call me when you get there._

"Like anything's going to happen, Sam." I said sarcastically. I wound my arms around Emmett's neck and he started running.

I've mainly learned to tune out most of the Pack's nonsense, but Sam and Jacob are usually talking to me, instead of thinking nice bits of nothing.

Jacob likes to make me feel guilty about Paul. He took my stand point on whose fault it was. Mine.

He brings it into my mind often, then Edward shakes his head at me, and I try to remember that it was Paul's own fault. About the time this runs through my head, we are at the house.

We both catch the scent in the air. At the same time, it's familiar and unfamiliar to me. Emmett knows it right away. Part of that is probably that it doesn't burn his nose.

He gently puts me down from his back and takes my hand, squeezing softly.

"Who is it?" I ask almost silently, but loud enough for him to hear.

He just shook his head.

We walked into the house through the back door, going through the kitchen and dining room before reaching the front room.

My eyes sweep the room instinctively. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and…

"Rosalie." Emmett's voice was so blunt it was like breaking glass. His hand crushed down on mine to a painful point. Edward made a small warning noise and Emmett released my hand.

She smirked and stood up. Within a second, she was standing in front of him, looking into his face fiercely. "Who's this?"

I answered first. "You know who I am, Rose." The amount of acid in my voice matched hers. The smile dropped from her face.

"Sorry, _what's _this?" She spat at him.

"You left me," Emmett said gruffly. "I moved on." He turned to me, his smile scrambling my thoughts. "Tell her what happened." His voice was so immediately shocked that at first I had no idea what he was talking about.

Then I suddenly remembered. "I imprinted on Emmett." The look on her face was indescribable. I got the last one though, recognition.

"So you're a-"

"Werewolf. Yeah." I smirked at her, and she recoiled at my fangs.

"What're _those?_" She almost yelled.

Carlisle stepped in. "Aftereffects," He said as he stood up from the couch.

She turned on him. "Of what?"

I realized at that moment how much I hated Rosalie. She had always been nice enough to me, but she had broken the only thing in this world that mattered to me. And for that, I could never forgive her.

Emmett chuckled quietly while Carlisle sighed and explained to her the reason I was still alive.

"She has all the attributes of a human. She doesn't even smell like one of those dirty mutts." I growled at Rosalie's comment. She looked down at me and laughed. "Was that supposed to be intimidating, little Brookie?" She said this in a mock baby-voice.

I lunged. Before I could make it half-way, Emmett stepped between us. I ran into his chest, stumbling back only slightly after hitting my head hard enough to knock an average person out.

Edward's hands closed tightly around my shoulders. I tried to twist from his grip, but all I got out of it was me making a very tough-sounding "Owie," as his hands kept me rooted to the spot.

Emmett had turned to Rosalie, pushing her across the room with barely a flick of the wrist. "Don't touch her." His voice was so hard I almost asked if it was him.

Rose laughed. "What are _you_ going to do, Emmett?"

His next words surprised all of us.

"I'll kill you."

I stopped breathing along with everyone else. Edward released me; letting me go to Emmett, wrap his hand in mine.

His hand didn't offer the kind of comfort I was seeking. His cold hand was rough, restricting. My heart quickened as Rosalie's eyes centered on our hands.

"Jeez, you're so nervous, Brookie." Her voice was so mocking it made my hands shake in rage. Emmett's hand stopped the shaking, but not my mounting rage. "Lighten up." She punched me 'playfully' in the arm, knocking me from Emmett's hands and into the wall behind me. We all heard the crack in the drywall as it gave to my weight and I fell through it into the dining room, breaking a glass vase sitting on a table behind me when I fell through.

I landed on my back in the broken glass. When I opened my eyes, Emmett's back was in front of me, holding someone from attacking the small amount of blood on the floor, and the huge vile of it staring at Emmett and Jasper.

Edward put an arm under me, lifting me into his arms and carried me upstairs to Emmett's room and laid me on my stomach on our bed. Carlisle slipped into the room as I started feeling the pain from the small shards of glass digging into me. Edward murmured an apology and ripped my very expensive black shirt down the middle of my back, exposing my cut-up back.

Carlisle immediately went to work on my back, pulling the small pieces out faster than should have been possible. Then I remembered those rules didn't apply to him, and almost laughed until I got a larger piece taken out of me that was rather rough on the way out.

The whole procedure was done in under a minute, and by then the wounds on my back were noticeably smaller and healing. Carlisle told me to phase, then him and Edward left the room. I phased into my wolf form and back in less than two seconds.

As I pulled my jeans back on, Emmett walked into the room, swiftly closing the door and looking out the window in the time it took me to blink.

He swore profusely under his breath. "I can't believe she did that," He growled.

"I can. So can my back." He turned to me and I pulled a shirt over my head. It was his, so it burned my nose as I put it on.

When the shirt was on, Emmett's arms were around me. I hugged him back, burying my head in his chest. His hand came under my chin and lifted my face, and he kissed me. Slowly, deliberately, I pulled away from him, catching his darkening eyes… It was more like he trapped mine, but whatever.

"She's against the rules!" Rosalie shrieked, obviously about me. Emmett didn't pick me up, simply went down the steps. I ran after him, getting lazy and sliding down the railing. I did a showy little turn off the end out of habit, but no one noticed.

"What does that mean, against the rules?" Alice said, dancing to my side. Emmett was on the other in a second.

"She's an abomination! Third wolf, third human, third vampire?" She shrieked hysterically. "The Volturi will have a royal fit!"

"_They aren't going to know!_" Emmett roared, not leaving my side. The menace in his voice made me wince.

Reacting to a thought and a vision, Alice and Edward hissed at Rosalie.

My eyes widened. "That little rat would tattle on us!" I yelled, looking at Emmett and stabbing a finger at Rosalie.

A growl ripped out of Emmett's throat so vicious that it made my blood boil in anticipation of hitting a certain blonde in the room. "You would never." Jasper and Emmett hissed together.

She smiled devilishly. "You've broken the rules."

Emmett's hand suddenly left mine and he had Rosalie pinned to the wall, his forearm across her throat. I could only see his back, but her face was composed under the mountain of fear she must be under.

"Don't," He applied more pressure, "You," More still, "Dare." He pushed her through the wall into the yard, where she landed agilely and sprang off to the East.

I felt Jasper's curious gift soothe us all, although Emmett stayed rooted to the spot, staring at where Rosalie had departed.

Goosebumps rose of my arms and I crossed them across my chest. We all looked at Alice, her eyes clouded as she tried to see Rosalie's plans.

"Alice?" Jasper almost whispered.

She shook her head and the soothing veil was gone. She needed to focus better. Her eyes cleared. "I can't see her. It keeps switching between her coming back, but then it gets fuzzy or going to the Volturi. She hasn't decided."

I nodded as a sweatshirt fell over my shoulders and Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist, straining me against him.

And for the first time, he felt _worried_. I couldn't explain it, but the vibe was worried. His careful kiss on the top of my head was scared.

When my eyelids dipped, Edward caught it. "You need to go to sleep."

Not a second passed and Emmett was carrying me up to our room, his eyes catching mine again in the dark traps that they were. He laid me gently on our big bed and crossed the room to get me sweatpants tossing them to me and he changed, lightning-fast, into his own pajamas. A thick long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. He lingered looking that direction for a moment, giving me privacy to change.

When he heard my jeans hit the floor, he walked back to my waiting arms. I kissed him once.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." He kissed my forehead and pulled the two heavy blankets over me and I snuggled into his side and quickly fell into dreamless sleep.


	3. Away

I wake up to Emmett's slow, steady breathing and Edward's hushed voice in the room

I wake up to Emmett's slow, steady breathing and Edward's hushed voice in the room. I could smell Alice as well.

"What's Rosalie doing? Where is she?" Emmett said softly as he smoothed my hair lightly.

"I don't know…" They answered together. I cracked my eyes open and saw they both had their eyes closed in concentration.

I stretched my toes and Emmett shifted ever so slightly, and I rolled off him and sat up. His hand was immediately in mine, the cold refreshing in the early morning. It couldn't have been past three in the morning.

I looked at Alice as she looked at me and her eyes went blank as she saw something. Edward sat down and put his face in his hands. "Going to the Volturi this time." She sounded shocking cavalier. I guessed that she must have seen Rose change her mind about a million times since I'd fallen asleep. "30th time I've seen that, and she's gonna decide soon."

I rubbed my eye with my fist and asked, "How many times have you seen her not going to Volterra?"

"Ten." They all said together. I squeezed Emmett's hand tightly.

"When was the last time you saw that?"

"Around midnight." Edward and Alice said together.

"Okay, can we stop the weird stereo thing?" I asked. I felt the air in the room lift as Emmett kissed my cheek.

"If I don't see her changing her mind in an hour, I'm assuming she's going and we'll follow her." She stood and looked around at us, then danced out of the room, rubbing her temples.

"Edward?" Emmett inquired. "Can you hear her?"

He shook his head. "Barely. I'm gonna say she's in Maine, but I can't be sure." He looked up at us. "I'm only catching bits and pieces of her thoughts. I'm just not close enough."

Emmett nodded as my stomach growled. The three of us laughed together and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Alice was sitting by the large island on a stool, holding her head and groaning. I stepped next to her and put my hand on her spiky short hair, silencing her visions for the moment. She sighed heavily and put her head on the counter.

Emmett cooked me breakfast and Edward went to Bella's, wanting to be away from the insanity. Alice left while I was eating; she and Jasper needed to hunt. Emmett watched me eat, a small smile playing on his lips.

When I was done eating, I went back to sleep, it was only 4:15 then, so Emmett let me sleep for forty-five minutes more, then woke me up.

When he did, Alice was sitting on the ground in front of me, resting her head against my arm, stopping her visions. When she heard my heart speed up ever so slightly, she sat up and immediately she closed her eyes.

"Alice?" I asked.

She opened her bright gold eyes and smiled. "It's the vampire equivalent of a head-rush." I nodded as her eyes glazed over while she looked for Rosalie.

We waited for about five minutes before Alice came back to us her eyes clearing quickly. She looked at the floor just as Edward walked in and slammed the door, making the whole house shake.

"What did you see?" Emmett, Jasper and I all asked.

Alice shook her head. Edward spoke up, saying "She's going to Volterra. About ten minutes from the Volturi."

"She's there." Alice had her face in Jasper's shoulder, and I could feel the familiar soothing vibe coming from Jazz. She shook slightly, coming back from a vision. "Aro told me he wants you three and Carlisle there. ASAP."

I looked at Emmett. All I knew about the Volturi is that they were old and very powerful. "Who's Aro?"

"One of the brothers that run the whole supernatural world."

"Ah."

He looked down at me. "Did you get enough sleep?"

Alice spoke as I opened my mouth. "He'll send Demetri and Felix if you don't leave now."

"I guess it doesn't matter," He said, standing up. "I'll go get you some warmer clothes." I stayed quiet, waiting for him to leave the room, then standing up and stretching.

"He is aware that I have a fur coat, right?" I asked no one in particular.

"You'll need clothes when you phase back," Edward stated simply, waiting for Emmett, who was taking a longer time than he should have.

I walked up the stairs to our room, to find him leaning his head against the glass wall with his arm above his head, looking west.

"Emmett…" Was all I could say before he looked at me and the pain in his face silenced me.

I wanted to kill whatever could make him feel that way until I was satisfied. Until he was happy again.

I wanted these things until I realized what was making him feel so pained.

Me.

"I love you Brook. I need you to know that before we go to Volterra." He was in front of me as a tear slipped down my cheek. He kissed it away. "Do you understand?"

I swallowed and nodded as he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him. I took a half-step to the bed and he stopped. He smiled and shook his head, telling me we had to go.

We walked downstairs together, where every Cullen was standing, minus Rosalie, plus me. Edward and Carlisle were speaking quietly on the couch and Alice flitted to my side, grabbing my hand. She couldn't see anything of what was going to happen anyway, but she was simply saying goodbye. As I thought it, Edward shot a look at me and I could hear Jacob's voice dimly in my mind, thinking of his supper.

"What about Sam and Jake? Shouldn't we let them know I'm going?" I asked, not to anyone in particular. Carlisle's head popped up at the question.

"No," He said firmly. "It will be better if they don't know, because they may try to follow and protect you." His eyes caught mine, and they looked far worse than distracted. They looked worried, scared almost.

I nodded and looked up at Emmett, who was distant in his thoughts. His eyes were unfocused, glazed over in his deep thought. I squeezed his hand and he came back to the present and looked down at me, smiling timidly.

He pulled me into his arms and Alice released my hand. He kissed me again briefly as Edward disappeared, off to see Bella and tell her what was going on.

We sat silently as we waited for Edward to return, my eyes never leaving Emmett's golden ones and I sat in his lap. When Edward entered the door, we all stood up. I said my goodbyes before I left to phase in the forest, after Edward had given me some warm clothes. I folded them and put them into the leather band on my leg.

When I saw Emmett again, he had his arms folded across his chest and had just a pair of jeans on. My wolf eyes were sharper than my human ones, and I had accidentally whined when I saw him. I sat down on my haunches and he came and rubbed my nose.

_How long?_

"Now. Let's go," Edward said, answering my thoughts. He started running, Carlisle on his heels. Emmett stayed back with me for one second.

"Phase back." I couldn't deny him; I never could.

I did and he pulled my naked body quickly into his tight embrace, our lips meeting roughly. As his tongue ran over my lips and my arms wrapped around his back, his cold fingers ran over the four large scars running across my spinal cord. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him more passionately than I had in my life.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled. He must have already been a mile away, but he was right. We had to get moving.

He pulled away and kissed me once, twice, thrice briefly on my lips. He freed me from his arms and I phased, letting an ancient fire take me over. The heat rushed through me more intensely than ever, the traces of vampire venom on my lips making my wolf body more powerful in resentment and disgust at the sour taste. Emmett and I ran together until we met up with Edward a Carlisle. We rested in Maine, Emmett wrapping me in his cold arms while I slept. I had never felt warmer in my life.


	4. Memories

Walking into the streets of Volterra sent a spasm of reaction down my body

Walking into the streets of Volterra sent a spasm of reaction down my body. The entire city _reeked_ of vampire stench. Emmett saw my reaction and grabbed my hand, squeezing gently and stopping my shaking.

Upon entering the building, my shape wavered in resentment to the smell. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my free hand to my head and groaned. A small receptionist asked for our names somewhere outside my bubble of existence.

"Cullen," Edward's voice answered. I heard some papers shuffle and she murmured an invitation in.

As Emmett's hand pulled me forward, I reluctantly followed. Every cell in my body protested fervently as the smell became stronger. I wanted to run from here and never come back.

"Give them no more than an hour and we'll be going," Edward answered to my thoughts. He seemed distant.

I opened my eyes and watched the large door open and one ancient-looking vampire turned around and eyed me while he smiled, hurling his putrid scent at me.

He opened his arms wide, as if greeting long lost friends. "Carlisle, It's been too long!" He said as Carlisle walked to him.

"Far too long, dear friend!" Carlisle replied.

During this transaction, I noticed the other two withered-looking men. One man was glaring at me with a look of hatred in his burgundy eyes. With his arms across his chest, he was simply terrifying.

The other vampire's expression brought a smile to my face. He looked totally and completely, utterly bored. He didn't even look at me, but watched Carlisle and the other one embrace.

"Won't you introduce our young friends?" The man with Carlisle said, snapping my attention back to them.

Carlisle smiled but his expression became guarded. "Of course, of course, Aro." He turned to Edward, Emmett and I. "You've already met Edward," Edward bowed his head briefly to Aro. "This is Emmett." Emmett nodded to him and Aro smiled at him, but his attention was at me already. "And this is Brooklyn Uley."

The other two men, Marcus and Caius, looked to Aro, who had a board smile across his face. The bored vampire sighed almost silently and turned his attention elsewhere. The other glared at me again.

"So you're name is Brooklyn?" Aro asked. I nodded while trying not to explode out of my clothes and get myself killed. "What a beautiful name." He said it in a tone that made me think he was thinking _what a shame_. "Brooklyn, come here for a moment."

I shot a glance at Edward, who nodded quickly. I stepped forward slowly, my eyes never leaving Aro's. I made sure my small bubble of existence included Emmett as I took another step, bringing me closer to the putrid smell burning my nose.

When we were standing face to face, I tried not to breathe, but had to. When I did, I recoiled slightly, pulling a smile onto his face. He extended his hand and I touched one finger to his oily, unpleasant skin.

Then the room was gone. I was being hurtled through every thought, every action, and every _breath_ of my life. He was searching for something important though. I could feel him looking through my deepest thoughts. And he found it: the memory of me burning into the mixing pot of partial humanity I am. Then, an even dimmer memory: Emmett's perfect teeth slicing neatly into my neck.

I pulled my hand away, the tingling sensation running through my body and pulsating in my head too much. I opened my mouth as I pulled my hand to my chest, and Aro was too fast for me. He had one hand restricting the movement of my neck while keeping my mouth open as he examined the enlarged fangs protruding from my gums.

"Curious," He said quietly, tilting my head to the left and moving closer. I stopped breathing. He released me suddenly, stepping back a few steps. "Phase."

For a moment, I didn't know what he was talking about, then I realized. "With all due respect, no." My voice had an, I thought, authority-like quality to it.

Caius smiled evilly as Aro cocked his head toward him. "Jane?" He said very quietly. I followed his gaze and it fell upon a little girl, who looked at me maliciously.

A searing pain ripped through my whole body, starting at my head and pulsating through the rest of me. I cried out in time with Edward, who was also in pain, meaning that Jane was targeting us both, or that she was attacking my mind. I fell to the ground, all my other thoughts being drowned out by the pain and my only thought. _Phase_.

It was instinctual of course. I was in danger, and when I was in danger, I phased. I tried with all of my might to keep my human shape, but lost the battle. I felt the fire rip through me and my clothes rip from me. The pain lingered for a moment, and then disappeared. I looked around, searching for Edward. He was on his hands and knees behind me, breathing deeply.

I walked to him, nosing him up from his middle. He stood then patted my nose, regaining his breath.

Next I turned to Emmett, who was glaring at Jane ferociously. I stepped to him and thought to Edward _Can I phase back?_ Edward asked Aro, who obliged. I phased back, not caring about my bare body as I embraced Emmett, who slipped a sweatshirt around my shoulders, covering most of me. I kissed him briefly, and then turned to the Volturi. Aro was watching us curiously, while Caius looked angry again. Marcus looked interested for the first time.

"Aro that was out of line," Carlisle said sternly.

"Don't try it again you little rat." Emmett's voice was rough and low as he pulled me tighter into his arms and I wrapped my arms around him.

I felt him shake once and a small grunt escaped his lips as Edward did the same. I pulled away from him and his fast hands zipped up the sweatshirt. I turned around to Aro, with what I hoped was a hard look in my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked as Emmett's hand found mine. Aro didn't answer me, but turned fluidly, almost like he was floating, and the three brothers joined hands, communing silently.

Edward walked to me and I said, "She attacks our minds?" They nodded, and Emmett pulled me to him again, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

Edward must have noticed the self-conscious I pulled the sweatshirt lower, because he apologized. "Sorry I didn't bring extra clothes for you. I didn't think they would make you phase at all. We'll go buy some when we leave."

_If we leave_, I thought. Edward shot a look at me right before the Volturi broke apart and Aro was suddenly by Emmett and me, touching us both on our free hands. This time he watched everything from us; from the exact moment when I imprinted on Emmett, to the first time I ever said hello. Then he focused and I felt pain searing through my body, starting at my neck, where two small scars would never disappear.

Emmett and I pulled away at the same time, not wanting to relive it. Aro eyed us curiously, and I heard Marcus speak for the first time one word. "Innocent…" He sighed.

Everyone turned to him in unison, awestruck. He turned away, bored once more. "What can he do?" I asked, inquiring as to his talent.

Caius spoke up angrily, while striding (floating) towards us. "He can see relationships," He growled, while touching Aro once. "And he knows yours is strong."

I opened my mouth to ask more, but Emmett got there first. "He said we're innocent. Can we leave?" He found my hand once more in a last attempt to comfort me.

Aro acted as if he hadn't heard him and turned to me. "My dear, do you know my favorite quality?" He asked. "Individuality. And you, Brooklyn, are one of a kind."

"Cut to the chase," I snapped. I wanted to leave, and they all knew it. Carlisle stepped to my other side, flanked by Edward, whose eyes were wide.

"I'd like you to join the Volturi guard."


	5. Invitations

I was awestruck to say the absolute least. The Volturi Guard? I wasn't even a vampire! The whole concept threw me for a loop.

I tried to assemble my thoughts into words, but Edward spoke for me. "She's not a vampire." His voice was stern, demanding.

Aro shrugged. "One third. She'll live as long as I do, nevertheless, Edward."

The room around me started to blur and my vision went black. Emmett caught me in his strong vampire arms, saying my name. I had forgotten to breathe, utterly shocked by the entire situation.

_Can I deny? _I thought.

Edward asked for me once more. "And if she refuses?"

"I will let you go. Although I would love to run a few-"

Edward and Emmett snarled at him, appalled at the idea of tests. I would have too, had I not been catching my breath on the beautiful tile floor.

"Please be civil," Carlisle pleaded.

"_No!_" Emmett roared. "_They want to test her!_"

Edward: "Emmett, calm down."

"No! I won-"

I whispered to him, "Emmett." I got a handful of his shirt and, my strength returned, pulled him to me. "I won't let them touch me."

He swallowed. "Neither will I, Brook. Never."

I stood, using Emmett for support, and looked at Aro. "I'm going to have to decline your humble offer, Aro," I said. Then I noticed the blond hair in the back of the room, getting closer to us. My eyes got wide as Rosalie stepped into my view and Emmett stiffened behind me. Edward again let a small warning growl out of his mouth and I realized I was shaking.

"That's it?" She snapped at Aro, and the room became silent, aside from my breathing. Aro's face remained composed.

"Yes," he stated simply. "That's it. You can leave whenever you wish." And with that, he strode from the room, the Guard following.

Suddenly, Emmett had moved in front of me, and then I had been pushed back into the wall. Rosalie had lunged for me, but Emmett had moved in her way and she had collided with him.

Before I knew it was happening, I was a wolf, and I was out of control. Rosalie in pieces was my only objective, but then Emmett yelled to me. I had been inches from her, ready to tear her to shreds and burn the building down, but his voice stopped me. Edward told me to phase back, control myself, but I found I couldn't. I sat on my haunches, closed my eyes, and took several deep breaths.

I exhaled as I phased back, my naked body shivering in the cool air. Being in the pack, I had gotten used to people seeing me naked. No one in this room seemed to mind. I turned away from Rosalie and began walking to Emmett when her hand clamped down on my shoulder, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Let me go!" I yelled, slightly louder than absolutely necessary. She didn't even budge.

"Yes, Rosalie. That's the real damage caused." Edward was looking down, and so was Emmett.

"But she's fine…" Rosalie whispered.

Emmett's head snapped up and before I could register it, his hand was taking hers off my shoulder, and he was saying, "You didn't see her the three days after."

Looking sideways I could see the pain in his eyes, the disgust he felt for doing what he had done to save my life. He swiftly took his shirt off his perfect body and handed it to me.

"She burned?"

I turned back to her. "Yes, I did. And I respectfully disagree with your philosophy that screaming doesn't help." I flashed a brilliant, oversized smile as I pulled the shirt roughly over my head.

"Like a banshee for days…" Edward murmured under his breath.

Carlisle spoke up. "We really should be going, you three."

We all nodded silently and began walking towards the door. I was the one to stop and turn around. "Rosalie, where are you going to go?"

"Denali." She answered simply, with no hesitation.

Emmett pulled on my arm and I walked out the door with him. It was dark outside, so we were safe. Once out of city limits, Emmett kissed me deeply and passionately, and I took in as much of his emotional being as I possibly could before I had to breathe.


	6. Changes

Curled in Emmett's arms, it seemed that nothing could go wrong.

Except the fact that being so close to him and running from my own father made me want to phase and attack Sam. He had recently called me a traitor mutt for going to Volterra with Emmett, making me angry enough that Emmett was called in to restrain me.

Emmett's stride slowed and stopped and he set me lightly on my feet, stepping back as I phased, my clothing falling in tatters around me. As my anger began to subside, I laid down on the dirt, putting my large, furry head between my front two paws.

Emmett's hand fell on my head gently, the temperature change in the extremes because my body was even hotter than normal. He murmured for me to phase back, my ears moving back to catch the sound waves.

I took a deep breath and doused the raging fire within me, noticing distractedly that it took longer than normal to become human again. The cool, wet air washed over my bare skin, sending a shiver through my spine.

I turned to Emmett to see his eyes flashing upward from appreciating my tanned skin. I smiled half-heartedly and he wrapped me in the sweatshirt he was wearing. As his arms fell around me, I buried my face into his chest, some anger and stress resurfacing. I gathered fistfuls of his shirt into my hands and gritted my teeth.

I sensed Emmett's confusion and pulled away slightly to look up at him. "What?" I said as he looked back at me, brow furrowed in thought.

"You feel cold," he replied. I furrowed my brow too as Emmett zipped up the sweatshirt. "Let's go home."

I nodded as he crouched so I could jump onto his back. As I did, we both reached back to make sure we weren't showing the whole town my backside. We laughed lightly as Emmett began to run and I pressed the side of my face into his shoulder.

As we arrived at the house, Emmett kissed me quickly then laughed at my sputtering heart. I ran upstairs to pull on clothes as Emmett tried to find Carlisle.

As I buttoned my jeans, I paused at the top of the stairs, hearing Emmett and Carlisle talking.

"… been so cool compared to usual," Emmett was explaining.

There was a pause, and then Carlisle said, "It could be a reaction to the venom."

"No, it couldn't be. Don't tell me that Carlisle." The frustration was obvious in Emmett's voice.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, but there's no real way to tell if it is."

"But-" he stopped as I appeared at the top of the stairs.

"And what if it is?" I asked. "What would happen then?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Anything could happen. This is new territory," he said. "We have no idea."

Emmett was suddenly at my side, my hair moving slightly in the light breeze the movement caused. He found my hand and took me to his room. I was surprised to see how dark it had gotten outside.

"Are you tired, Brook?" Emmett asked, standing by the glass wall that overlooked the forest, without looking at me.

"No," I lied. I was exhausted.

"Get some sleep." He gestured towards the largely oversized bed.

"No." I walked over to him and placed my hand firmly on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine."

He turned towards me, dark eyes contemplative and upset. He frowned and looked down to my toes, then back up to my quite obviously tired eyes. "What if it's not? Brook this could ki-"

I pressed my lips to his forcefully, silencing him and he pulled me into his arms. I broke our kiss and let my head fall onto his chest. "I feel fine."

His only answer was to pull me tighter into his arms and shake his head. He laid me on the bed and straddled me, restraining my hands on either side of my head. He flashed his white smile as I beckoned him to me. He pressed his stone cold lips to mine, sending my heart on a suicide mission. He released my wrists; bring a freezing hand to my cheek then tangling it in my hair.

I grabbed his sides, straining him closer to me as he opened his mouth and began to explore mine.

I felt his cold hand on my stomach as he lifted my shirt over my head, let me take his, and press our bodies together, sending goosebumps over my body.

He kissed me briefly on the neck, avoiding my pulse because he was thirsty. I took a deep, ragged breath as he kissed my jaw and came back to my lips. I felt my heart sputter once, twice, three times like a flickering light about to die.

Pain ripped through my chest, forcing my lips from Emmett's as I gasped for air. Emmett mistook it for lack of oxygen and slid to my throat, kissing me gently. My hands, wrapped around his back, clenched into fists as my heart continued to sputter.

I pulled my eyes shut as Emmett pulled away from me, saying my name.

My heart sputtered again…

Then stopped.

I kept my eyes closed as I realized that my need for oxygen had subsided. Emmett was yelling for Carlisle now, his hand on my chest, trying to find my heart.

I heard Carlisle enter and bend over me, instinctively checked for a pulse.

"Emmett…" I said quietly.

I opened my eyes, focusing on Emmett's face hovering over me. If his face had had color to begin with, it would have drained from his face.

"No," was the only word that could escape his perfect lips.

He moved back as I sat up. Everything was so sharp that I could barely believe it. "What?"

Emmett looked away and shook his head. I turned reluctantly to Carlisle. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "You've changed."


End file.
